exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Dorothee McDaniels
Dorothee McDaniels was a Chosen serving the Church who would later become a center of the Cheshire Isle. Story Agent of the Church Dorothee was trained as a Chosen under Gabrielo Sigreal alongside his friends Layton, Ansam and Henry Belmont, despite always being suspicious of her surroundings; independent-minded, she left as soon as she could, becoming the de facto leader of her operations. She met with John Easthampton, with whom she became quite close, despite at first rejecting the Lord's repeated advances. Then, as she learned about various things - that the Church had hidden her parents' death at the hand of demons, that their enemies Dein Umbra were not evil per se, and that even demons such as Gaunt wanted to help her - she distanced herself from the Church's teachings. A Tragic Fall Eventually, Dorothee's catastrophic alliance with Gaunt caused her to almost release Satan into the world; she was prevented to do so by Layton who used holy magic in order to seal her existence away, making her an empty shell of who she was. Only John's sacrifice, exchanging himself with her, allowed her to return to her senses, regaining her Soul. Desperate and seeking to cure him, Dorothee ended up participated in a final battle against her own superior Pietro de Valencia, half-corrupted by Inferno's influence. After his group's victory, she quickly returned to John, who was cured by Isa Norwind, whom Dorothee had greatly protected with her actions. John and Dorothee quickly married afterwards. For a Daughter's Love Dorothee was briefly seen seventeen years later, doting on her young daughter with John, Ashley Easthampton. When Ashley was captured, Dorothee rushed to her rescue; however, this was not enough to prevent the world's eventual collapse in Inferno and a catastrophic end for both Dorothee and her daughter in this Timeline. Another Path In another Timeline, Dorothee was trapped in a temporal anomaly where she encountered Leviathan, Demon Lord of Envy, who joined her; she was then saved by Gabriel Den Anfan who brought her to the Cheshire Corporation. There, Lily Evershire told Dorothee that she was a central piece in the struggle against those who wielded time, the Paradoxes. Dorothee thus helped Lily with several missions, ending up facing the mysterious Paradox Alpha who repeatedly stalked her. In the end, as she fought Alpha, she managed to break her mask, revealing that Alpha was in fact her own daughter Ashley from the future - a future where she was tortured and experimented on for years. Ashley then 'killed' Dorothee, revealing her to be her own timeline's Divergence Catalyst. Rebuilding Arriving in the Cheshire Isle - an island for the Cheshire Corporation where she took refuge - Dorothee spent lots of time heartbroken, blaming her own weakness for what happened to her daughter. She offered herself to Leviathan for more power and made a personal pact with her; she further trained in Endymion's tower alongside John. Eventually, Dorothee reconciled with her daughter and, alongside her, managed to be a decisive factor in reaching the Great Old One known as Noden. This helped with protecting from harm and putting an end to most her guilt and regrets. However, still unsatisfied with her power level, she gave in to Leviathan's temptation and became an Erynies, gaining influence in Inferno. There, she recruited many followers, including damned soul Lucrece, helping John with mending his broken soul, and experimenting in order to grow even further. A Second Journey A mysterious man eventually came and offered Dorothee to return to her past in order to fix things, which she did - joining John and summoning Lucrece - as well as rival Erynies and Demon Noble Shax. Although she was at first willing to give mankind to demons, Kuri-ma Abraham's harsh words made Dorothee reconsider her initial aims, driving her to build a better world - and end up defeating Pietro and his ally Iscariot, returning to Leviathan and enhancing her abilities with many souls gained from transactions with Vlad Nolovic. Appearance Dorothee is a petite, blue-haired girl with light blue eyes and wearing glasses. She often dresses in small, elegant blue and white dresses. Personality Dorothee is an intellectual woman who dislikes seeing the world in shades of white and black; she would rather understand each situation individually and develop her own opinion of them in order to act in the best possible way for each. Extremely analytic, she may appear cold to others, but is in fact often bubbling with emotions on the inside. Enjoying reading rather than training, Dorothee however hates feeling powerless; this, coupled with her deep love of her husband and daughter, next to whom she sometimes feels inadequate, causes her to constantly strive to become better, something that deepens her bond with the similarly-feeling Leviathan. This also fuels her calm, collected determination to always transcend her personal limitations. As an Erynies, Dorothee is much less stable and, although still extremely calm, collected and analytical, is driven by a constant inferiority complex driven by the sin of envy that permeates her existence, leading her to perform self-destructive stunts to gain power, while still suffering from bouts of jealousy and keeping John close to her, torturing herself over her own twisted, possessive nature. Powers * Supernatural Agility and Senses: With the help of Leviathan, Dorothee has reached a mastery of her body and a movement speed matching that of a superior Demon. * Chosen Powers: Dorothee has at first mastered magics of Ice and Water in order to complement her long-ranged fighting style with the sniper rifle. She later adapted to even more demonic powers, this time associated with Thunder, thanks to Leviathan's "blessings". Storylines * Chronicles of the Damned shows her as a central protagonist. * Chronicles of the Damned II features her briefly alongside Ashley. * New Age Dawning is strongly centered around her existence. Trivia * Dorothee, alternative spelling of Dorothy, means 'gift of God' in Greek. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Cheshire Isle Category:Inferno Category:Demon Category:Time